1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus capable of controlling output of image data obtained by reading a document, by using a two-dimensional code added to the document, and to a control method and a program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with recent spread of an MFP (Multi-Function Printer), there increases a problem of fraudulent document duplication. Further, the MFP includes various output functions other than duplication, such as BOX storage, E-mail, and FAX transmission. Accordingly, there is proposed a method of coping with fraudulent output of a document by adding a two-dimensional code, which includes information controlling such various types of output, to the document. Here, the information controlling output of a document (hereinafter, called “output control information”) sometimes includes “output permission information” which indicates that output of duplication or the like is permitted, other than “output inhibition information” which indicates that output of duplication or the like is inhibited. In the present specification, among two-dimensional codes, a two-dimensional code like the QR code which is added to a part of a sheet such as an edge part of the sheet, so as not to overlap description contents in a document, is called a “partial code”. Further, a two-dimensional code like an LVBC which is added to the whole surface of a sheet so as to partially overlap description contents in a document (note that the code is not necessarily added up to an edge part of the sheet), is called a “whole code”. Here, the LVBC is an abbreviation of Low Visibility Bar Code, and also called a low-visibility barcode.
As operation modes of the MFP which can cope with the fraudulent duplication problem utilizing a two-dimensional code as described above, a normal mode and a secure mode are provided. Here, the normal mode is an operation mode which inhibits duplication or the like of a document only in the case that a two-dimensional code including the output inhibition information is added to the document. The secure mode is an operation mode which inhibits duplication or the like of a document not only in the case that a two-dimensional code including the output inhibition information is added to the document, but also in the case that a two-dimensional code is not added to the document.
The above secure mode permits duplication of a document only in the case that a two-dimensional code including the output permission information is added to the document, and therefore there arises a problem that almost all the documents cannot be duplicated. If such a secure mode can be set at any time, the secure mode is set inappropriately by mischief or a human error, and resultantly duplication of a necessary document or the like is restricted and the office inside may fall into malfunction. Setting of the secure mode, which has a negative side of largely sacrificing convenience, is to be made possible only in a limited situation.
Meanwhile, for the above partial code, there is a problem that the code is easily concealed or cut out. In the case that the partial code detection is set, the secure mode is effective for preventing behavior of an imprudent person, who tries to duplicate a document for which duplication or the like is inhibited, by concealing or cutting out a part where the partial code including the output inhibition information exists.